riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Graveyard
Graveyard are a four-piece psychedelic, hard rock and blues rock band from Gothenburg, Sweden formed in 2006. History Joakim Nilsson, Rikard Edlund (both formerly of Norrsken), Axel Sjöberg, and Truls Mörck formed Graveyard in 2006. When Norrsken disbanded in 2000, guitarist Magnus Pelander went on to form doomy folk metal act Witchcraft and Nilsson and Edlund joined Albatross, a growly blues rock band whose lineup also included Sjöberg on drums. Initially they considered Albatross a hobby project, but after five years the members began taking their music more seriously and had grown dissatisfied with the direction their sound had taken. When Albatross broke up, Nilsson and Edlund decided that for their next venture, they would head back towards their roots as musicians and songwriters. Nilsson explains, “I am a singer, but in Albatross I only played guitar. Rikard played guitar but he is a bass player. We also wanted a more straightforward rock sound.” Together with Sjöberg and guitarist/singer Truls Mörck they began practicing as Graveyard. Upon their initial formation, Graveyard quickly recorded a two track demo, played a total of three shows, and began planning for a full-length album with Swedish label, Transubstans Records. In the meantime, they posted a demo of some of their material on MySpace. Songs from the band's Myspace caught the ear of Tony Presedo, founder of Tee Pee Records. Their self-titled debut album was recorded by Don Ahlsterberg and released in early 2008. On the recording sessions' completion, Truls Mörck was replaced by guitarist Jonatan Ramm. The debut album received generally good reviews. Graveyard performed at the 2008's South by Southwest Music Festival. http://2008.sxsw.com/music/showcases/band/69823.html Graveyard was featured on Rolling Stone Magazine's Fricke's Picks for their first ever US gig at SXSW. After SXSW, Graveyard toured with label mates Witch. In the Fall of 2008 Graveyard toured with Witchcraft and then Clutch. In 2009 they toured with the rock band CKY. Graveyard released their second album Hisengen Blues in spring of 2011. A third album entitled Lights Out followed the next year. In 2013 they toured Europe with grunge band Soundgarden. In October 2014 the band announced that bass player and co-founder Rikard Edlund was leaving the band to "pursue other musical ventures". In September 2015, through Nuclear Blast the band released Innocence & Decadence full-length album. On official Facebook page Joakim Nilsson announced that Graveyard is working on dates for worldwide tour: "We're excited to visit new place, where we haven't been before. I always wanted to play Japan, Brazil, a little bit more of Eastern Europe, especially Ukraine, where my cousin lives. Andy we're coming!" According to the Nilsson's interview for Terrorizer magazine, his cousin is Ukrainian underground musician Andrii Tatarenko. On 23 September 2016, after another tour of the US and Europe, Graveyard would break up for "all so classic reasons"http://lambgoat.com/news/27230/Graveyard-breaks-up On 29 January 2017, roughly four months after the breakup, Graveyard would reform though without Axel Sjöberg as he chose to stay with his current musical endeavors. The band posted as such on their Facebook with the statement "A.N.D.R - Graveyard re-open for business".Facebook With a new drummer at the helm (Later revealed to be Oskar Bergenheim) the band would get back on the road with the Fen-Fire tour in October 2017, including headlining appearances at Desertfest Athens, Desertfest Belgium and Up in Smoke Festival.Facebook The band would follow with headlining appearances at DesertFest London and DesertFest Berlin on a 2018 European tour in support of their fifth studio album Peace, released 25 May 2018. Discography Studio Albums *Graveyard (2007) *Hisingen Blues (2011) *Lights Out (2012) *Innocence & Decadence (2015) *Peace (2018) Splits *Antler Wings / As The Years Pass By, The Hours Bend (2010) with Ancestors Personnel Current Members *'Joakim Nilsson' – guitar, vocals *'Jonatan Larocca-Ramm' – guitar, vocals *'Truls Mörck' – guitar, vocals *'Oskar Bergenheim' - drums Former Members *Rikard Edlund – bass *Axel Sjöberg – drums External Links *Facebook *Twitter *Youtube References Category:Sweden Category:Gothenburg Category:Band Category:Graveyard Category:Stoner Rock Category:Hard Rock Category:Neo-Psychedelia